Mrs. Davis
Mrs. Davis (also known as Andy's Mom and Ms. Davis) is a minor character in the Toy Story saga films. She is the single mother of Andy and Molly Davis. It is unknown what happened to her husband, who is never even seen or mentioned. Background Personality Mrs. Davis is a very loving and devoted parent who establishes fair rules for her children. However, like any parent, she often argues with Andy and Molly. Physical appearance She carries brown hair and blue eyes in the first two films, and later blonde hair in the third film. She also has a slender physique. In the first film of the saga at Andy's 6th birthday party, she has brown hair tied in a high ponytail and wears a pink T-shirt, aqua pants with roses printed all over her leggings, and navy ballet flats. On her trip to Pizza Planet for dinner with Andy and baby Molly, she wears a white T-shirt, green vest with sunflower heads all over, and same amount of pants and flats. At bedtime while she kisses Andy goodnight, she wears a cream shirt with tulips printed all over, blue skin-tight pants, and same color amount of flats. On her moving day with the Eggman Movers, she wears a light aqua shirt with flowers printed all over while she drives with Molly and a worried Andy to their new house in her minivan. At Christmastime, she wears both lavender shirt and pants and same color amount of flats. In the second film of the saga, on her camping trip with 8-year-old Andy and 3-year-old Molly, she has short brown hair and wears a lime T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. At the end, on her other trip to summer camp with her children when Andy spots Woody and the toys, including Jessie, Bullseye, and the Little Green Men, she wears a teal T-shirt, gray dress pants, and same color amount of sneakers. In the third film of the saga, while she is about to donate Andy's toys to Sunnyside Daycare, she now has short hair dyed in golden blonde and wears a blue shirt, white unbuttoned overshirt, blue jeans, and brown ballet flats. In the end, on Andy's departure to college when she bursts into tears and hugs her son goodbye, she wears a teal V-neck T-shirt and a white shirt from the inside that almost shows her breast cleavage, blue jeans, and same color amount of flats. Appearances ''Toy Story In ''Toy Story, Mrs. Davis makes her first appearance at 28 years old. She gives Andy a Buzz Lightyear toy for his birthday, which causes jealousy in Woody. However, near the film's climax, Woody and Buzz became close friends. Before leaving for their new house by tomorrow, she comforts Andy that she will find Woody and Buzz and gives him his hat, unknown to her Woody and Buzz are in Sid Philip's house. At the end of the film, it is Christmas time, and Mrs. Davis gives Andy a puppy as a Christmas present, which makes Woody and Buzz feel uncomfortable. ''Toy Story 2 In ''Toy Story 2, she is 30 years old, and she holds a yard sale where she almost has Wheezy sold, until he is saved in time by Woody, with the help from the Andy's wiener dog Buster (who is now grown up). Although Al McWhiggin attempts to buy Woody when he sees Woody apparently in the sale, Mrs Davis states that Woody is not for sale. However, Al subsequently steals Woody while her back is turned, requiring the toys to go and rescue him. ''Toy Story 3 In ''Toy Story 3, Mrs. Davis makes her final appearance. Since she is now slightly older, she is approximately 39 years old. She is also shown to be friends with Mrs. Anderson the receptionist at Sunnyside Daycare. In the third film, she forces Andy to clean out his room before going to college and puts the bag of toys Andy was putting in the attic out on the curb as trash by mistake. When Andy asked what happened to his toys as seen by Mrs. Potato Head, Mrs. Davis reacts in shock and told him what happened much to Andy's dismay. Afterwards, she then donates Andy's remaining toys to Sunnyside Daycare. Toy Story 4 In Toy Story 4, Mrs. Davis makes a brief appearance at the beginning of the film during a flashback segment nine years before Toy Story 3. During a rainy night, an unnamed man turns up as a guest at her home whom she invites over to collect Bo Peep's lamp set from Molly's room. Trivia *Although presented as a loving mother to Andy and Molly, Mrs. Davis is actually, without meaning to be, a major threat to the toys, as she frequently asks Andy to throw out the toys he no longer wants. Mrs. Davis' actions regarding the toys set the plot in motion in all three films. *In Toy Story 2 and 3, Mrs. Davis' hair has changed from long and brown to short and blonde, suggesting that she had it dyed and cut short. *She is apparently ambidextrous, as she is shown writing with both hands in the third film. *She also appeared in Toy Story 3: The Video Game (PSP version) outside Andy's room. *It's a theory that Jessie's former owner Emily is Mrs. Davis. Gallery Toy-story-disneyscreencaps com-1179.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps_com-1188.jpg Char_12866_thumb.jpg Toystory 722.jpg Andy's_Mom.jpg Char_12888_thumb.jpg Toystory2 395.jpg Toy story 3 24.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-05-16h58m38s123.png es:La Sra. Davis fr:Madame Davis pl:Pani Davis pt-br:Sra. Davis Category:Toy Story characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games